Jade Dragon
by Kikki-Surochi
Summary: After murdering her family and friends, Jade is sent to an insane asylum. But what happens when her and another murderous patient named Hallie excape to Konoha? Rated M for gore, language, and maybe future lemons. HidanxOC, KisamexOC -Just not as much-
1. Life's a little crazy

**Alrighty, Helllooooo ^w^... to my list of thingys... 1: No I don't own Naruto you stupid fans! 2: Thank you for picking this... 3: Don't hate mail me please, I get enough hate from people who live near me. 4:To the people who read my other ffs, Idk what will become of them if you don't freaking review for once! 5: This list will go on forever you know... 6: Nah, just lying. 7: Please review ^-^ **

* * *

><p>"My name was Hanna… well at least I think it was… I'm not to sure about much anymore. I think I can sometimes remember certain things but then I forget them again." My voice was sing-song in tone. It was beautiful, but also the most deadly façade. Because you see… even as I told the shrink these things, not one bit of it was true.<p>

My name was not Hanna. In fact I actually detest the name Hanna. It didn't reflect me at all. Hanna sounded calm and loving, while I was aggressive and catatonic. I also remember exactly what happened that night. So you can see why I would lie to my shrink, can't you?

"Well, Miss Jade, I think you're getting much better. Now about this lapse in memory… I believe it is your subconscious just trying to protect you from things you cannot grasp and it's nothing for you to worry about. We will have another meeting tomorrow and if things go well you should be able to go home." I nodded my head along with what he was saying and gave him a lovely fake smile.

My shrink wasn't a bad man, no just the opposite in fact. He was young and adventurous, tall and thin in stature and I believe he had just gotten married. Oh but I don't really care about him. He was merely a pawn in my little game of chess… except in this case the white side has no chance.

Two men came into the room and I stood as one held the door open for me. I walked out of the office and the men flanked me until we left the office area of the hospital. Once they were out of site I quickly made my way to my room.

As soon as I got in there I moved over to my window and grabbed the shard of glass I had turned into a knife. _Leave tomorrow? How about no… I have things to do here, people to kill… oh wait the people to kill were my things to do. _I let out a musical laugh and hid my knife in my clothes as someone knocked on my door.

"Yes? Please come in." I sat on my bed crossing my legs as another patient came in.

"Oh Jade, you're here… good. I was hoping to get this to you directly seeing as we're both in such a hurry." Oh it was one of my actual friends, how nice. I gave her a genuine smile, which she returned, and patted my bed next to me. She closed my door behind her as she walked into my room.

"Ah Hallie how good to see you. Did you get it?" I moved out of my perfect posture and pulled the knife from its hiding place. She didn't even flinch at the knife, but that was because she helped me make it. That was the thing about Hallie, if you needed it, she could make it.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" We grinned at each other as she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. "All of the keys we'll need to get out… andddd, I brought you a surprise. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I smiled and held my hands out as I was told and then closed my eyes. As I did this I felt something cold and solid get set into my hands. "Ok, open them."

I opened my eyes to find an actual knife resting in my hands. My eyes brightened and I smiled happily. "For me?" Hallie nodded and I smiled up at her. "Ohhh my godddd… you're so fucking amazing…" I set the knives to the side and hugged her. "Now onto business… are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good because we're leaving right now." Hallie's face lit up as I handed her the glass knife and grabbed the metal one for myself.

Our plan was simple, massacre everyone who got in our way… well more like crossed our path, and then leave. Simple right? Well it was.

The first person we came across was a guard, which was perfect. Hallie took his weapon and gave me the other knife as I relished over the feel of blood on my hands again. It was so warm and soft and such a lovely color, the same color as Hallie's hair in fact. We moved further down the hall and sadly only came across twelve more people before we reached the offices.

I stopped outside my shrinks office door as Hallie slit the receptionists throat. I mustered up some fake tears and let out a wail, slamming a small hand into his door. "Dr. Cho, Dr. Cho! Help!" His door ripped open as he looked over my head assessing the situation before kneeling in front of me and grasping my face in his hands.

"Jade, what happened here?… Jade?" I couldn't keep up the façade for long this time and the pleasure swam up to my face. My eyes had a crazy glint to them and I had a wicked grin on my face. He made a small choking noise and I looked down at my hands with a look of wonder.

"Oh no, Dr. Cho, my knife seems to have slipped into your stomach. You should have that looked at by a doctor." Hallie let out a small insane giggle and I joined in, letting out my own insane laughter.

"You… won't get… away with this…" He muttered around the obvious pain he was feeling.

"You mean like I wasn't going to get away with killing the people at my school? Oh wait. I was. Funny that right." I slashed my knife out of this gut through his left side and watched as he fell and his blood pooled around him. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Hallie let out a small happy sigh as I dipped my hand into Dr. Cho's blood. We stayed there for a few more seconds before we had to leave.

~Several Hours After Escape~

"Jade… Jade? Where are we goin'?" Hallie called from behind me. She was panting hard and I decided this was far enough away that we could take a break. I walked back to her and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry for pushing you so hard, I just wanted to make sure they wouldn't find us." I laughed nervously and hung my head.

"It's cool, I understand completely. Just… where are we going to go." She added emphasis to "are" and I considered it.

"We could go to Sungakura for a while…"

"It's too close they'll have pictures of us."

I nodded my head in agreement. Hallie was the brains of this operation after all… "What about Konoha? In the fire country…" Hallie looked deep and thought and we both sat down to think more. After about half an hour we decided Konoha was our best bet and we continued moving in the direction Hallie said it would be.

~Three Days Later~

We arrived at the gates to Konoha without disturbance. But also without paperwork.

"Paperwork? Our village is too small for that." Hallie lied perfectly, she even looked seriously confused.

"Too small? That's not possible. We would have still known you were coming." The guard said lazily.

"What! We came a-all this way a-and y-you won't even let us come in." _Wow, she's good at this. Fake tears and stuttering… nice… my turn now._

"Come on Imouto [Little Sister], we'll just have to sleep in the woods tonight and then go back and tell Mother we couldn't get in. She'll be disappointed but we've been training on our own this far so we just have to keep practicing… then we'll be able to protect Mother just like Father did when he was still with us…." I let my voice trail off at the end and wiped away a fake tear.

"Oneesan [Big Sister]." Hallie sniffled and hugged me and I let a small tear trail down my cheek. The second guard gave the first one a dirty look, he sighed and nodded. We both looked at them pitifully and Hallie unlatched herself from me.

"I'm sorry girls… You can stay for the night alright. We just need you to fill out this paperwork saying you're here for schooling and bring them back to us as soon as possible." The whole time the second guard was talking the first one was on the phone talking animatedly. "We'll have someone come and pick you up, they'll show you where you can stay for free and get a nice meal."

" T-thank you sooooo much." Hallie and I said in perfect unison bowing low.

It wasn't long before someone was at the gate picking us up. He was an odd kid, average height and slight in frame, but he was also wearing a dark green jumpsuit with orange arm and leg warmers. Hallie and I exchanged a look before turning back to giving him a weird glance.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee, how nice that you chose Konoha as the place to receive your education."

"Uh well… it wasn't-"

"Our mother thought it best we come here. She said that the schooling here is very good and that we should definitely go here." Hallie cut me off before I could say anything stupid or more likely, rude.

We followed behind Rock Lee for about half an hour as he gave us the tour of his village. Once we got to our last stop Hallie and I were both out of breath having to practically run to keep up with him. It was both exhausting and amazing to see his strength and speed.

"Bushy-Brow, there you are. I was looking all over for you." _That voice… is so ANNOYING!_ I turned to see an blonde in a bright orange outfit. _What the hell kind of ninja are these people?_

"Oh Naurto-Kun, I was showing these girls around. They're here to become ninja."

"Really? But they look so tiny." My head snapped up and I glared at him with enough force to kill a large man. But before I could do anything Hallie had spun around planting a hard kick into his chest that sent him flying down the road. She pulled herself up to her full height and dusted herself off.

"Wow… nice kick… Um I'm sorry I've been showing you around all this time and I never bothered to ask your names. I'm so rude." Rock Lee was freaking out.

"Oh… yeah… I'm Jade." I answered watching Naruto pick himself up and walk back to us. I did a small bow.

"And I'm Halliana, but please call me Hallie." Hallie bowed with me and Rock Lee bowed back.

"In that case, please just call me Lee."

"Alright, very well Lee." We said in unison. Just then Naruto came back up to us and looked around nervously.

"I'm sorry for calling you small. I was obviously wrong." He apologized and did a small bow. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Naruto, this is Hallie and Jade." Lee filled in for us and we nodded our head to our names. "Well you two are probably tired so we'll leave you for today. I'll come by tomorrow a bit before 9 in the morning to pick you up for school."

"I thought school didn't start until 10." I whined confused.

"Breakfast, my treat, as a welcome to Konoha." Lee smiled and I smiled back a genuine smile. _These guys might be weird but… this is the first time I've talked to someone my age besides Hallie, much less a guy, and it's cool._

We said our goodbyes for the night after Lee told the woman at the front desk we would be staying there for schooling and that we had yet to eat dinner. She nodded and called a girl in to show us to our rooms and to the dinning hall.

This was starting to look like a real life for us… too bad it won't last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought of the Chaper: [You don't even have to read this really... well sometimes you should... ignore me...]<strong>

**So as to a more personal note... If you don't talk to your cat about cat-nip who will? ... Who. Willllll? You know its cat drugs right? And that they'll get addicted? [They really shouldn't] And they could die from abusing it? [Most defeinately not true] Just talk to your cat ok... *sniffle* and start young... or else they'll be presured into it but meaner, larger, and more dirty cats. *cries***


	2. Why mornings suck

**So here's chapter two... Please don't forget to review...**

* * *

><p>~The Next Day, 8:49 am~<p>

The knocking was getting impatient now and I growled rolling out of bed. I ignored the fact that I had yet to get dressed and was only wearing panties and swung my door wide open. As I stood there, mostly naked, I registered where I was. My eyes focused on a Lee, whose face was turning a million shades of red.

He turned around quickly and I checked down the hallway both ways noticing a much MUCH older man with waist length hair was standing a few feet away from Lee, with Naruto beside him. Once Naruto got over the initial shock he turned around as well… The Old-man didn't. I growled and grabbed the broom from behind our door.

Once it was in hand I sighed. "Duck." Naruto and Lee tensed up and quickly did as told while the Old-man looked confused for a second. The confusion was quickly gone, I think, when I slammed the broom into the side of his face sending him down the hall and rolling down some stairs. "Thank you two for having decency, I'm sorry for shocking you like that… I forgot I wasn't at home for a second. We'll be out in a second."

I quickly closed the door behind me and put the broom, which was surprisingly still ok, back in its place before walking over to Hallie's bed and shacking her gently. "Oh Hallie-poooooo, time to walk upppppp." I cooed annoyingly. I ducked and side stepped as her fist and body shot up at me.

"Wa hime ish ih?(_What time is it?_)" She grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"About… 8:55. Time for breakfast." I looked at her as she noticed my lack of clothes.

"What happened to your pajamas?" Hallie let out a delicate yawn and stretched as she gracefully got out of bed.

"I don't like wearing any… why else do you think the guards stopped waking me up all the time?"

"I just thought you lashed out at them… and you wore clothes to bed when we were getting here."

"That would have been great, huh? Oh good morning Jade, did you sle- OH GOD! Plehhhhh…"

"Great sound effects…"

"Thank you. And I didn't want to get a weird disease." She nodded and I pulled out some clothes from our closet… They were pretty basic but somehow they all fit us. "Seems like someone has been very generous to us…"

"Yes… very…"

We stepped out into the hallway and I coughed letting them know it was fine to turn around. The Old-man had even turned his back to the door incase I was half-naked again.

"Hey who's this?" Hallie asked staring at the new guy. "Isn't he a bit old to go to school?" Lee's face stayed surprisingly calm but Naruto on the other hand started chuckling evilly. "What? Was it something I said?"

"He's the Pervy-Sage." Naruto chimed. "And he's my Sensei."

"Hey, come on, don't call me that. So I got a thing for pretty ladies, it's research for my books." The Old-man whined. I looked at him confused.

"What kind of books do you write?" I asked, I was always the curious one, and I loved books, which made this a deadly situation.

"How old are you?"

"Hmmm… about… 19. Right Hallie?" She nodded and I nodded at Old-man in confirmation. "Yep, 19."

Everyone was looking at me with confusion, I definitely didn't look 19. I was tall for a girl, about 5'11", and I had pale blonde hair that hung around my face in delicate waves and stopped midway down my back. My bust was… impressive, which they all knew, about a D now I believe and It contrasted greatly with my thin but athletic frame. I also had soft yet fierce pale-gold eyes. So everything about me was like a tiger in ways, beautiful and deadly. But I always though of myself more like a dragon.

"Then here," He handed me a book from his jacket. "Why don't you tell me what you think. I don't really have any female input." I took the book and looked it over.

"Come Come Paradise? I'll get back to you on it." I mumbled, the book already open.

~At Breakfast~

Hallie poked my shoulder and I looked up at her confused. "We're here Jade."

"Oh… sorry for being so caught up." I looked down embarrassed by my rudeness and looked at the book before searching for something to mark my page.

"Here." Old-man handed me a small, thin book mark and I stuck it between the pages. "What do you think so far?"

"It's awesome, your character development is remarkable and the way she-" I was talking animatedly to him and he was expelling the same kind of excitement. But Naruto interrupted us with a cough and we nodded in embarrassment. We all walked into the place Lee had chosen and they introduced us to some people they knew.

I found out that the Old-man's real name was Jiraiya, which was good to know. And I also noticed when Hallie recognized the name. People were staring at us, which wasn't much of a surprise, I mean I wasn't the only pretty one… and we were also new.

Hallie had a more… animalistic prettiness to her. Her blood-red hair was stark straight and she kept it short so it would stand up and make her look like a pixie. It also helped that she always had a bronzy tan to her that made her skin glow. Her chest was smaller than mine but not by much. She also was amazingly curvy and muscular. The best part of all was… she was the exact same age as me. So of course we stood out.

~After Breakfast and during school~

"Ok, students in a line on the side of the classroom." Iruka yelled at us. We all did as told and I was glad to have been in the same class as Hallie. "I want you to walk in front of me, one at a time, and make a shadow clone." _Jutsu? Wow… this is easy as hell…_

We waited in line until is was our turn and Hallie stepped out did some almost invisible hand-signs and her clone appeared next to her. She kept her lazy expression on the whole time and Iruka smiled and wrote something down like he did with everyone else. Next up was me. I stepped out and did my hand signs fast enough that I'm sure Iruka was the only one that saw and my clone appeared next to me. His eyebrow rose slightly and he smiled writing down his… well his whatever it was he was writing.

Class passed by quickly and we all stood up and bowed when the bell rang. "Jade, Hallie, could you two stay for a minute?"

We looked at each other and nodded moving out of everyone else's way. Some boys "Ooooed" at us and said we were "in trouble now" and I snickered at them. "What is it Sensei?" We asked in unison walking up to his desk where he sat down. We did this a lot and people quickly got used to it.

"Are you two sure you should be here? From what I can tell you already know all I can teach you at this level of ninja." We looked at each other then back at him shrugging. "Alright… I'm signing you up for the Chonin exams. Your papers had been filed this morning and you're now temporary residents of Konoha."

"But Iruka-Sensei… we didn't turn our papers in yet. I grabbed them but…" Hallie was searching her pockets and coming up with nothing.

"Lee took care of that. You will be taking the Chonin exams with Naruto seeing as his other team-mate has already passed it."

"I thought they were teams of three." I said confused

"That's true. The third person on their team is… missing, per-say. Do you agree?"

"Of course!" We said excitedly.

"Good you have three weeks to train together. You will be training under Kakashi, Naruto's previous Sensei."

"Someone call?" I turned to the window lazily, having sensed him enter. There in the window frame was a presumably tall man with white hair that defied gravity and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Kakashi, I'm putting these girls in the Chonin exams. They'll be training under you." Iruka said from his desk.

"What! Why me? Make Gai do it." He whined and I noticed the book in his hands. I quickly closed my eyes as he drooped his hand to were the pages started showing and I sighed.

"Can you not show me the pages of that? I'm still only on the first book." I whined back at him.

"Huh? Wait… you've read his books?" I nodded and hear the book snap shut and I opened my eyes.

"She's been reading it all day actually, and she's almost already done." Hallie added.

"Really? Alright Iruka you got yourself a deal!" You could tell Kakashi-sensei was smiling just from his eyes… er, eye. "Tomorrow meet me at the training field at 10 in the morning and don't be late. Also don't eat breakfast." And with that he was gone in a flash, and I do mean that quite literally.

~Next Day- At The Training Grounds- 10:12 am~

"Kakashi-sensei still isn't here… and we've been here for almost twenty minutes now." Hallie growled.

"He's here now." I said simply and she stoped pacing just as Kakashi-Sensei appeared above us on a log. "You're late!" We growled.

"I got caught up in-" He started.

"Reading." We finished perfectly. He went to say more but stopped and nodded.

"You two are good. I'll give you that. You even knew I was here before I appeared completely and I was masking my chakra."

"I wasn't reading your chakra. I was listening for your clothes." His eyebrow rose in surprise. "I was blind half my childhood so I see things differently from most and hear."

"Now can we start training?" Hallie asked annoyed. _Never good with patience is she?_

"Alright, alright. You see these bell?" We nodded. "All you have to do is get them from me however you can. And by any means."

"And if you die?" I asked.

"Then it looks like you win."

"If we lose?" Hallie asked.

"Then no lunch." We nodded. "Good… then begin." He disappeared and I turned quickly following the noise.

"This way." Hallie nodded and I disappeared as well with her following behind me in the direction I indicated. He broke left and I quickly carved an arrow in the tree in front of me. I followed him like this for a little while before I notice he was leading us in a circle. Hallie came up from behind me. "Invisible." She nodded and disappeared her chakra becoming unnoticeable.

I did the same and we waited. "I can see you." Kakashi-Sensei cooed out.

"As can I." I said in front of him, slashing the kunai I'd been using at his throat. He looked surprised and I grabbed his hair with one hand pulling his face into my knee. As I did this Hallie came up behind him silently. Right as she was about to grab the bells he twisted out of my grip and disappeared again.

I listened closely but couldn't hear him anywhere. "Off the ground." We quickly jumped into the trees as his hand crashed out of the ground.

"Damn you two are a good team." He grumbled before swiftly doing some hand signs. I couldn't see most of them but I saw enough.

"Fire." I whispered and Hallie did her own signs equally as fast.

"Fire style jutsu: Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Fireball no Jutsu)." He called.

"Water style jutsu: Suiton Suishouha (Water Wave)." Hallie purred at exactly the same time. The water and fire collided and neutralized each other.

"How? … Never mind that." Kakashi was quickly gone again. We headed back into the field to find him standing on the same place we originally waited.

I had been doing hand signs behind my back the whole way and I waited until we were in relatively close distance of him. Hallie disappeared and reappeared behind him slicing his exposed cheek with a kunai. When he didn't disappear or turn into a log she reappeared back at my side just as I finished the last hand sign.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu (Body Freeze no Jutsu)." It gave Hallie enough time to quickly grab the bells off his waist. She disappeared again and then reappeared in front of me holding out her hand. I grabbed the bell Hallie held out to me and we turned to Kakashi-Sensei.

"TaaDaa!" We said grinning at the sheepish Kakashi and held up our bells.

"How did you two learn those?" He asked seriously.

"Our father was teaching us before he passed on." Hallie lied beautifully.

"He was amazing…" I added and we both looked sad.

"I'm sorry… Well seeing as you won. As promised, lunch." He held out two bentos to us and we each grabbed one.

"Is it lunch time already?" I asked. Looking at the sky I noticed that we had actually been out there until after noon. "Oh…"

"Time sure flies huh?" Hallie and I muttered and sat down to eat our lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Though of the Chapter: <em>IMPORTANT!<em>**

**I was thinking... Should I just skip over the Chonin exams? I kinda suck at action scenes (Which you probably already noticed) and I don't want to write something that would suck just because of it's minor relevance. So just tell me what you think... or don't... I'll be having a poll on it via reviews. You don't even need a reason just: Yes. (For: Go for it and skip the sucky action) or No! (For: What! You can't skip over the Chonin exams! That's an important part about becoming a ninja.)**

**You guys tell me... Well until I get some reviews (like 5). I'll be on my roof if you need me. **


End file.
